Nicktoons:the mysterious island
story and cutscenes one day the nicktoons went to spongebob squarepants house to show spongebob something.it is nasa files and they read that someone found the island.it is rion,and what is he doing they're i told him to stay with us.and he has found nautilus,and he is on the island with his sub and he found the syndicate and they are on the island to and they are going to be rich and slave all the animals.and they need to find the map.then spongebob knows where is the map.it is with three books and three makers of three books,and spongebob bringing three books and they found three maps at the back of the books.and danny rip the three maps and he uses spongebob lamp to find the map and they found the map.and so they went to the island stop the evil syndicate evil plans.it will take gifts.and new characters like the mysterious island characters and dino dan and kid vs kat. (mean while at spongebob's house) danny:(and danny pressing the doorbell and.) spongebob:(and spongebob went to the door,and he open the door and squidward,and patrick,and the nicktoons.) spongebob squarepants:danny! danny fenton:spongebob! spongebob:and you guys and squidward and patrick are here,but where is rion.and why are are you wearing sherlocks clothes.and what are you guys doing with my objects,oh and be carful they're prizes. nicktoons:(and the nicktoons remove all the stuff and finding rion.) seth:hey spongebob were looking for rion,have you seen him. spongebob squarepants:no i have never seen him. kara:well one day we were fighting ethos army and next thing they got away. danny fenton: hey you guys i think i found something. nicktoons:what what is it what do you found! melosa:what,what it is do you found rion. danny: no i think i found something else it is nasa files. kara: well read what,it saids. danny: and it said,( 14teen years later a boy and a man has found a submarine.and the boy has found a island off the palau sea.) erik:well what else,does it say. danny:(and it says,and the boy has found villans on the island.and they're geting ready to take over the island and makeing it in to it,is own park and the aminals will be slaves forever.)(oh and come to the island quickly.) melosa: well how do we find the mysterious island?. jimmy neutron: i know,how. kara: well what is it!. jimmy neutron:i have bring Two books,on spongebob squarepants's party. spongebob:what! jimmy:what! jimmy neutron:(And jimmy neutron bring two books,down the steps and on the table and a bring the lamp.) Kara:hey look that's guiliver's travels and treasure island,but where is the other one. nat:( and nat rings the door bell,and he saids.) nat: hey kid let me in,hey kid let me in they're coming. spongebob squarepants:okkkkkkkk?.(and spongebob open's the door and he let's nat in and he closes the door.) Spongebob:so what uppp!. nat: listen kid you got to keep the book safe,or else there coming for you and oh no it's them.and nat was shot by the evil snydicate.and dead. spongebob:ahhhhhhhh!,oh no he's dead what are we going to do.quick you guys call 911 hurry. (to be continued) cutscene 2 ( and this day the aid truck was here,and the aid men was helping nat to get the hospital) melosa:is he going to,be ok. dr.forrest:well im not sure,we will be healing he him,for weeks. nicktoons:well what did the,dr forrest said. melosa:well the doc said he,will fix his body in five to four weeks. Kara:well let's see what at the end,of all three books. squidward:(and squidward trips on kara's leg and squidward said.) squidward:hey watch where your going. kara:sorry,i don't know where,im going. danny fenton: you guys i think i found something. erik:what is it,do you found rion. spongebob squarepants: no but he has found a clue.look. danny fenton:(and danny holds the lamp and shine's on the page with a map,and goes shineing pass the page.and,seth said.) seth:wait,(and seth rips three maps pages from the three books and puts them on the table and he puts them togther and made the map.) nicktoons:wow,it's the map,you found the map,but what are those numbers down they're. danny:those are coordnates and that will find rion. debby dazzle:(and debby dazzle ringing the door bell and saiding to spongebob squarepants.) debby dazzle is tricking spongebob by turning in to grandma:spongebob!,bring me the map i will give you and your friends some sweets. spongebob:yes i will open the door. danny:No it's not your grandmother. debby dazzle:(and debby dazzle breaks down the door,and then saids to danny and spongebob.) debby dazzle:hello spongebob and all you nicktoons now we have you now and hand over the map or else patrick will get a rocket will send him to space and he will run out of air. spongebob and danny fenton:ok i give you the map and we will hold his invention and fire!,(and spongebob squarepants and danny fenton press the remote and their rockets hit debby dazzle and he body and her head went flying to the krusty krab.) (at the krusty krab) mr krabs:where is my frycook he is late for today. pearl:daddy!,where is my food and my friends are hungrey! Mr krabs:coming pearl and here are you krabby pattys for your friends. pearl:thanks dad. larry:hey you guys. sandy:were hungrey so can you make krabby patty's for us. mr krabs:yes you guys and just keep your shirt on grandpa. larry:but im not in a shirt,and what is that in the sky.(and larry the lobster,sandy,pearl,and krabs,looks out the outside and saw debby dazzle falling to the krusty krab.) debby dazzle:(and debby dazzle went flying to the kursty krab and breaks down the glass and went to the floor and.) pearl:what is that,thing. sandy:that's debby dazzle our arch villan from our past and let me hold her head. larry:that's debby dazzle,sandy she's a doll i know right and her head is missing.(And they gaps in that thing has her head.) debby dazzle:you want to play fine,let's play. mr krabs:oh no your not!,you are not geting the recipe and so bring it on.(and mr krabs went to a fight with debby dazzle,until mr krabs was tied up and throw him to the table and mr krabs has a new plan he said to pearl,larry the lobster,sandy). Mr krabs:runnnnnnnn! sandy,mr krabs,larry the lobster,pearl:(and they went out the krusty krab and they went to spongebob's house and the four tells spongebob squarepants.) Pearl,mr krabs,larry the lobster,sandy: what is going on!,and your timeing is late. spongebob squarepants: well long story,we have found three parts of the map,and debby dazzle shows up and she want the map to mysterious island or else i will never,see my grandmother and my parents ever again. Mr KRABS:spongebob that island is a part of my past. spongebob squarepants:huh? mr KRABS: (and mr krabs tells spongebob to sit down a tells about his story.) mr KRABS:well a long time ago me grandfather we went to find the mysterious island until plankton vonbeard has me out numbered to 57 and 60 and we attack and his army has won and he has taken me ship and he has taken me men to the sea and went,to the mysterious island.(and i and grandpappy has sunk our own ship,and and.and mr krabs has forgoten something.and wakes up and sees spongebob and patrick star,and saided to them. Mr krabs:How long have i sleeped for. Spongebob and patrick:about three hours and debby dazzle is breaking down the door,and we used my stuff to block the door and we have to get out of here.(and patrick picked his nose.) Kara:quick find something heavy,to block the door. Kara,adam,erik,mel,seth,spongebob:(and they grab something heave and Blocked the door,and spongebob saided.) spongebob:i know where to get a away from the evil syndicate. larry,mr krabs,pearl:how!. Spongebob:Follow me!. nicktoons:the nicktoons went out of spongebob house and,kara has open the portal and they.went In the portal and jimmy put's a bomb in squidward house and puts a sign next to spongebob's house. squidward:hey! what are you doing to my house?. Nicktoons: come on!.the NICKTOONS went in to the portal and the portal closes. Debby dazzle:debby dazzle looked at the sign and it leads to squidward`s house and debby dazzle breaks down the door and looked inside the house and they found a bomb,and debby saided. Debby dazzle: why you minions that`s a bomb!. Minion #1:well yes thank you debby dazzle for the trap and runnnnnnnnn!. Debby dazzle:they went out of squidward`s house and boooooom!,and one went up up and up and in to the factory of glass,and one of them saided owwwwwwwwwwww!. Debby dazzle: well i got tricked by the nicktoons again and will set a trap for kara and the others,and will find the mysterous island and all of them are going to pay for what they did,come on let's get back to base.debby dazzle went in the portal and find minion covered in glass and went in the portal. Nicktoons: the nicktoons were here to the mawgu`s lair and jimmy neutron Saided. Jimmy neutron:well our enemy`s are going to mysterious island to find rion and take him to ethos,and they have more army`s than ever,and we need to stop the syndicate from takeing over the island. Spongebob: well i found our new recruts and meet coop. coop:ahhh ! who are you guys and where are we. Spongebob: and Fiona because she beauitful. (crash,cortex,and nina arrive) Crash:umm... why are we here? Dr.Cortex:just go with it. Spongebob:and dennis and milly. dennis:who are you guys?. Fiona: hi you guys and where are we and who are you guys?. milly:hey where are we and who are those guys. Spongebob:hi and wellcome to the mawgu lair. Coop,fiona,millie,dennis,fiona:where is mr kat,where's my health food,and where my nikky dex,and my captain blast roid space staion. Mille:so let me get this,mr kat was trying to working for a team called the syndicate and he found the mysterious island and how do we get there?. Dennis:i know how will go to the palau island and find something there. Fiona:hey you guys look it's a trasmiter and it on pearl,and get it off of her. nicktoons:they get it off her,and destory it. coop:well that's just great,next their going to find the boat and take over island,well were going to make a new plan and here's a new plan. nicktoons:the nicktoons telled about their new plan,and they went to the portal of the real world. Spongebob:well were here.and let's go find a boat. Danny fenton:hey you guys.i found some one and it is hank and shan and their going to the island. sam mansion:well what are we waiting for let's go with them. Nicktoons:right!. Shan:why do i have to go with you dad. hank:well we need to find the mysterious island but first we need to find a ship. (and then they were at the end of a dock then they found a helicopter and it is tour guide.] Hank: i found some transportation,and it will get us too the island. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were hearing everything from hank.then they went too hank with him. Hank:hey i needed too fly too the sea. ga playable characters *spongebob squarepants *patrick star *mr krabs *pearl *sandy *timmy turner *cosmo and wanda and poof *mark chang *dani fenton *sam mansion *tucker *danny fenton *Jimmy neutron *cindy *libby *carl *sheen *benny *sarah *erica *ethan *benny's grandmother *jane *ash ketchum *cilan *iris *dawn *brock *may *max *misty *crash bandicoot *dr.neo cortex *nina cortex *johnny test *susan test *mary test *dukey *coop burtonburger *fiona *dennis *Dan henderson *ricardo sanchez *kami douglas *angie eila *trek henderson *kara *erik *melosa *rion *seth *adam *the dragon buster * levels lev 01 the three books and battle of debby dazzle and krab`s story lev 02 the eye of the five hurricanes Lev 03 the beach and the cave and the center of the island and kara`s kidnapping lev 04 the palace of the evil syndicate and kara's rescue's Lev 05 the syndicate raiding the biger animals and krabs 2sc story lev 06 the lost city of Atlanits and krabs third story Lev 07 and the cave of captain nemo and the syndicate reunite Lev 08 the mountain of gold and the and finding the na Category:Popular pages Category:NICKTOONS Category:Video Games